


The Echo There of Me and You~

by TheKija



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Ghosts, M/M, Mystery
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:26:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29695701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKija/pseuds/TheKija
Summary: Fordítás! Az eredeti mű Shoi munkája, minden az ő beleegyezésével történt, a zseniális ötlet is egyértelműen az övé."– Alacsony – visszhangozza Hanji csücsörítve. – Ez valahol édes. Egy icipici szellem."
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Erwin Smith





	The Echo There of Me and You~

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Echo There of Me and You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1453180) by [Shoi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shoi/pseuds/Shoi). 



> Íme életem kísértethistóriája, ami darabokra tört legbelül.

The Echo of There Me and You  
by Shoi

A válás a legkevésbé sem keseríti el, ami valahogy, gondolja Erwin, még rosszabbá teszi az egészet. A düh és frusztráció olyan motivációs erők, amik évszázadok óta kreatív gondolatokhoz vezetik a világot; a búcsúk és felemelkedések olyan dolgok, amikből sikerkönyvek születnek. De neki csak az átlagos melankolikus érzés marad, az a fajta lemondó üresség, amiben nem teljesedhet ki egészen, már nem először említi meg, hogy a papírok alá vannak írva, ahogy letelepszenek a kedvenc asztaluk mellé az Alain Ducasse-ben egy pohár bor társaságában.   
Rene nevet, csinos és gyertyafénytől meleg.  
– Talán más lett volna, ha vannak gyerekeink – mondja, ahogy egy darab kalácsért nyúl és libamájért. – Szeretnéd, hogy az arcodba öntsem az italom?  
– Nem, köszönöm – feleli Erwin, és képtelen visszafojtani a saját mosolyát. A szeretete a nő felé nem kérdéses, ahogy az övé sem felé. Rene mindig is támogatta, és képtelen elképzelni az életét nélküle. Tudja, hogy ez az érzés kölcsönös. De a tény az, hogy mindketten nagyon különböző dolgokat szeretnének, vagy legalábbis Rene, míg Erwinnek halvány lila gőze sincs róla, mi az, amit ő szeretne, leszámítva a karrierjét.   
Barátságos csendben esznek.  
A főfogás felénél Rene hirtelen szólal meg.   
– Talán el kellene menned egy kicsit Londonból.   
Erwin felhúzza a szemöldökét.   
– Máris próbálsz megszabadulni tőlem?   
A mosolya önelégült, de félrekapja a tekintetét és Erwin egy kicsit megbánja, hogy viccelt.   
– Nem. Csak arra gondoltam, talán jót tenne kimozdulni a városból. Keresni egy saját személyes helyet. Venni egy kis házat. Egy ideig visszahúzódni a saját fejedbe. Egy rakás író visszavonul meg ilyesmi.  
– Feltételezem – kezdi Erwin lassan és egy kicsit bizonytalanul –, habár kissé extravangánsnak tűnik. Inkább dramatikusnak.   
– Nemzetközileg elismert név vagy a kortárs irodalomban – mutat rá Rene elutasító hangsúllyal, amit egy ilyen titulus négyszemközt meg is érdemel. – Megengedheted magadnak a drámaiságot.   
Erwin ezen gondolkodik, miközben szelíden körbelötyböli a harmadik pohár bora maradékát. Eléggé becsípett ahhoz, hogy komolyan fontolóra vegye, és minél többet csinálja, annál csábítóbbnak tűnik. Amennyire szereti Londont minden zajával, nyüzsgésével és fényével, tisztában van vele, hogy Rene eltűnésével nem marad semmije, amin keresztül tompítva prózába szűrhetné ezt a nyomasztó emberi jelenlétet. Erwin természetesen gond nélkül képes lenne szocializálódni, ha nem lenne a velejéig magányos ember; többet lát abban, ha órákig az asztal fölé görnyed a keze ügyében hűlő bögre teával, mint abban, ha kimegy és társaságot keres, és ez a kis elzárkózás pont így hangzik.  
Átnyúl az asztalon és a kezét Rene kezére fekteti, az ujjbegyeivel söpör végig a bágyadt, fehér vonalon, ahol a gyűrűjét hordta.   
– Tökéletesen hangzik, kedves – mondja. – Azonnal utánanézek.

***

Az ingatlanügynök úgy írja le a házat, mint „ritka fejlesztési lehetőség” és Erwin némileg kevesebb optimizmussal, de egyetért a becslésével. Ez részben egy leválasztott „korabeli” ház, részben „felújítást igénylő”, amit valamivel őszintébbnek gondol. A ház kívül esik Badford-on-Avonon, hatalmas és régi, a padlással három, a befejezett pincével együtt négy szintes, speciális homokszürke kő és tégla ötvözettel kombinálva, ami mindenütt jelen van az öreg, vidéki házakban, kilométerekről úgy tűnik, mintha a földből nőtt volna ki ugyanolyan őshonosan, mint a kőrisek és almafák. A vidék növényvilága vad és megszelídítetlen, az ablakok körül és az oldalfalakon néhány borostyánfürt elszántan ragaszkodik a repedésekhez. A birtok sokkal nagyobb, mint amit a ház igazán megkíván, közel két kilométerre fekszik az úttól, annyira elszigetelten, hogy még a postát sem kézbesítik, és a tömött, poros behajtón megközelítve olyan nagyszerű érzéssel kecsegtet, mintha visszautazna az időben.  
Erwin imádja. Ott is képes meglátni az egyéniséget, amiről tudja, hogy mások csak hanyatlást látnának benne. Az ingatlanügynök azt mondja, van lehetősége terjeszkedni a birtokon, csak félig figyel rá, máris valamilyen kertészkedést tervez, hatalmas helyet szentelne egyfajta termesztésnek, szüretelésnek és befőzésnek, ami a birminghami gyerekkorára emlékezteti. Grandiózus előleget fizet, aztán berendezi a helyet mély, kényelmesen túlzsúfolt és elegáns, egy leheletnyit rusztikus favésetek elegyével. Tudja, a barátai nevetnének, talán azon, hogy a személyes dekorációs ízlése mennyire hasonlít valaki Tökéletes Vidéki Élet bemutatóterem ötletéhez.   
Erwint nem nagyon érdekli. Úgy érzi, a következő regény kint van a zöld és magányos gubancban, készülődik, a föld alatt forrong a késő nyári hőségben, a vadrózsák közt, hogy legyőzze a ház teljes keleti fala. Néhány nappal később a házban kezdi újra élőnek érezni magát, elvonultan, de nem egyedül – maga a ház is jelen van, mint élő, lélegző dolog, ami pont annyira érzi őt, amennyire ő a házat.  
Még csak a második hete harmadik estéjét tölti a házban, amikor körvonalazódik benne, hogy mennyire igaza van.

***

Erwin álma kanyargós, tétova, mély erdőkről és poros örvényekről, amikor brutális éberségbe rántja a hasadó fa hangja.   
Tágra nyílt szemekkel ül fel az ágyban, még nem szokott hozzá a sötétséghez. A ház elektromos hálózata bizonyítottan elavult a közvetlen áramellátáshoz, be kell érnie lámpásokkal, gyertyákkal és korai lefekvéssel. Későre járhat, gondolja vizenyősen, mivel az éjjeliszekrényén hagyott gyertya rég csonkig égett és kényelmetlen hideg telepedett a levegőre. Képtelen azonnal beazonosítani, mi zavarta fel.  
Aztán a hang megismétlődik, csúszás, kaparászó hangok és csilingelő üvegtörés követik.

Erwin kipenderül az ágyból, a ledobott hálóinge után tapogatózik a lepedőn, aztán keresztülhúzza a bokszerén, a szíve vadul dörömböl a mellkasában. Egy állat, gondolja. Nem lehet egy behatoló ennyire távol mindentől.  
Felkapja a díszes fahéj illatú seprűt a kandallópárkányról; Rene-től kapta, nevetve, miután meglátta a lakásdekorálási stílusát. Kicsit több mint röhejesnek érzi magát, de nem akar találkozni semmiféle túlméretezett éjszakai bóklászó szörnyetekkel, ami betört a házába, anélkül hogy lenne nála valami, amivel lecsapja. Bekúszik az előszobába, le a hangosan recsegő lépcsőkön, összerezzenve minden hangos lépésre.   
A nappali sziluettjei mind rosszak, eltart egy pillanatig, míg rádöbben, az üveg dohányzóasztal a falnak van tolva a nyitott konyhaajtó mellett, körülötte üvegszilánkok. A fa padlóban homályosan kivehető, mély barázdák látszanak az összegyűlő holdfényben, bármi is mozdította el az asztalt, borzasztó erővel tette. Erwin bizonytalanul előre lép, aztán belefagy a mozdulatba.  
A nappali sarkában, a romos dohányzóasztal túloldalán különös, szinte folyékony feketeséggel telve, mégis furcsán áttetszőn ott van. A falba kapaszkodik, a mennyezet felé kúszik, akár valami gyilkos penész, vastagon és kivehetetlenül lóg, Erwin a szája elé emeli a kezét, hogy ösztönösen védje a tüdejét. A lélegzete gőzként tör elő az orrából, akár a sárkány füstje és rádöbben, hogy a ház ridegre hűlt, a kellemes nyári este hirtelen megfagyott.  
Valami megmozdul az idegen feketeség közepén és Erwin, aki nem gyáva, persze, hogy nem, megpillantja a sápadt, ovális, emberszerű arcot, a fekete és ragyogó szemeket, ahogy a Dolog a sarokból kifordulva lassan ránéz--   
\--és a büszkesége kirepül az ablakon.  
Erwin megfordul és visszakanyarodik a lépcsőre, figyelmen kívül hagyja az embertelen sziszegést, ami kitölti azt a sötét sarkot, keresztülzuhan a folyosón és bedobja magát az ágyába, mint egy rémült gyerek. Tágra nyílt szemekkel kucorodik össze, levegőért zihál és várja a veszély további jeleit.  
Amikor másnap reggel izzadtan, ápolatlan ziláltságban ébred, arra gondol, talán csak rémálom volt az egész, talán a késő esti fűszeres vacsora az oka, vagy valami más néphiedelem. Csak amikor lemegy a földszintre és meglátja az útból félrehúzott törött asztalt, az ajtótól távol csinos halomba söpört üvegtörmeléket tör rá a félelem beteg hányingere.   
A fahéjseprű a falnak támasztva pihen az üveghalom mellett, tökéletesen egyenesen. 

***

Éjszaka meggyőzi magát arról, hogy csakis valami tévedés történhetett. Bizonyára álmodott és ő maga okozta a károkat. Erwin hallott olyan emberekről, akik furcsa dolgokat csinálnak, miközben alszanak. Túlzónak tűnik, de sokkal kevésbé, mint a többi lehetőség, amivel elő tud állni, szóval határozottan közli magával, hogy egy a millióból a furcsasági skálán, aztán hozzálát a vacsorához.  
A főzés kicsit megnyugtatja. Mike küld neki új és érdekes recepteket, hogy kipróbálhasson valami újat, Erwin a napi sétája közben a városba ellenőrzi az e-mailjeit, hogy hozzájuk férjen. Ma este serpenyőben sült csirkét készít, fonnyadt salátával és vajas cukorborsóval, bár eleinte kételkedik a salátában, a végeredmény jó és tartalmas. A végére elfárad, szóval meghagyja a mosogatást reggelre, felvánszorog az emeletre, átcseréli a hálóruháját és talán egy kicsit halad a regénnyel is, amit olvas.  
A szemei kezdenek leragadni, amikor tányértörés tisztán kivehető hangja töri meg a csöndet. Az éjszakai bogarak hangjai, amik kellemesen beszűrődnek a nyitott ablakon, riasztóan megszűnnek.   
Erwin nyugodtan fekszik a mellkasára simított regénnyel. Kérlek, ne az új tányérjaim legyenek, gondolja képtelenül, és lassú vonakodással kel ki az ágyból utánanézni, és magával viszi az ágy melletti lámpást.   
A földszint ismét fagyos hideg és Erwin saját maga ellenére megborzong. Először a törött tányért veszi észre a konyhapadlón. Egy régi, páratlan darab az, amit még Londonból hozott magával, hozzáadta az új készlethez arra az esetre, ha kellene, de most határozottan darabokra van törve. Két dolgot lát meg, amikor felnéz: elsőre, hogy a mosogató be van dugva és feltöltve habzó meleg vízzel a mosatlan körül, annyira melegen, hogy látja a gőzt a hidegben, és ott, az ellentétes sarokban, a fekete kigőzölgés füstölögve gomolyog fel a falon, aztán apró mozdulatokat tesz a padló felé.  
Erwin nagyon nyugodtan áll, a Dolog a pislákoló lámpás fényében még szörnyűbbnek tűnik. Képtelen felnézni a hipnotikus, rettenetes kavargásból. Majdnem ki tudja venni a sápadt emberi arcon a kicsavart, természetellenesen túlzó düh vagy félelem kifejezését, ahogy nézi, tudja, hogy visszanéz rá.   
Valami hirtelen megmozdul, kitör a fekete foltból, Erwin először azt hiszi, nekitámad, amíg a seprűnyél árulkodó csattanással nem csörömpöl a földön. A konyhai seprűje hosszában fekszik közte és a Dolog között, miután kitölti a feketeség olyan, mintha egy emberi kéz tartaná.   
A Dolog nem mozdul. Egy pillanatra úgy érzi, tisztábban látja az arcot, egy pillantás a keskeny, sápadt szemekbe és az apró részletekre, de a Dolog elfordul és eltávolodik tőle. Egyértelműen emberalak, Erwin most már látja, alacsony, sötét hajjal és rongyos, színtelen, foltos ruhákban. A vállai görnyedtek és amikor Erwin lenéz, a fekete folt medencévé szélesedő vérként terül szét a lábai körül.  
De még mindig mozdulatlan.  
Erwin lassan, óvatosan guggol le, kinyúl a szabad kezével, rámarkol a seprűnyélre és maga felé húzza. A sörték hangja borzongató és sürgető, ahogy csúszik a padlón.  
A Dolog továbbra is egy görnyedt kis halom, és ahogy megfogja a seprűt és felegyenesedik, Erwinnek az a benyomása, hogy éppen annyira döbbent és óvatos, mint ő.  
– Én nem – kezdi, de megáll és megköszörüli a torkát, hogy összecsiszolódjanak a szavai. – Nem gondolom, hogy ártalmas vagy.  
Az örvénylő, rothadó sötétség megnyugszik egy kicsit, és a Dolog pont úgy fordul, hogy rajta tarthassa az egyik világos, ragyogó, üres szemét, borzalmasan és pisloghatatlanul. Erwin akaratlanul is megborzong.  
– Sajnálom – mondja.  
A csend sűrűn nyúlik tovább a szavak után és egy pillanatra Erwin elhiszi, hogy valami rosszat tett; a Dolog nem mozdul, csak bámul rá, a fekete aurája olyan biztosan kapaszkodik a konyha feketéjébe, ahogy a borostyán kúszik felfelé a hálószoba ablaka alatt.  
Aztán valami megváltozik a mosogatóban, valami az edénycsörgésben és a szelíd vízcsobogásban. Erwin önkéntelenül is a hang irányába pillant, de a mosogatót körbevonja a Dolog sötétsége, így képtelen igazán látni, mi történik. Viszont a tisztuló tányérok hangja eléggé ismerős.  
Elég furcsa, és elég későn van ahhoz, hogy Erwin ne találja igazán saját magát és elutasítsa mindazt, aminek a szemtanúja. Lenéz a seprűre a kezében, aminek az előszobaszekrényben kellene lennie, aztán a törött tányérra a földön.  
– Amúgy se passzolt ide – mondja anélkül, hogy a Dologra nézne. Felkapja az eldobott lapátot és visszafordul, hogy gyorsan felseperje a törött kerámiadarabokat. A csörömpölés azután is folytatódik, hogy a kukába hajítja, és amikor újra felnéz, a kis alak moccanatlanul gubbaszt a sarokban, noha a tiszta edények a csöpögtetőn egyre csak sorakoznak.   
– Köszönöm – mondja Erwin egy kicsit kínosan, a seprűt a falhoz támasztva. – Öhm... jó éjt.  
Megragadja a lámpását és visszamegy az emeletre, ahogy befekszik az ágyába próbálja visszaerőszakolni magát a fáradtságba, még mindig hallja a szelíd hangot, amivel a tányérok elmossák magukat. 

***

Pár nappal később Erwin arra jut, csakis egy szellemmel lehet dolga.  
Minden agyalása, tervezése és inspirációja őrlődésbe süllyed, ahogy igyekszik kibogozni a helyzetet, amibe csöppent. Természetesen látott horror filmeket dühös, csapdába esett és bosszúszomjas szellemekről, akik a lépcsőházakból vagy a plafonokról leselkednek; nem hullik váratlanul gubancos hajcsomó a vállára, mikor belép a szobába, olyannak sem tűnik, aki hosszú, fehér ruhát hord, a diagnózisa mégis tökéletesen megegyezik. Mégis, ami a legszembetűnőbben különbözik attól, amit a filmekben és a tévében látott az nem a megjelenésében van, sokkal inkább a viselkedésében.  
Most, hogy keresi őket, meglátja az árulkodó jeleket a visszafogott lakótársban: a kényelmes, kövér kanapé minden reggel párhuzamosan a bolyhos szőnyeggel a kandalló előtt fekszik, mindegy, hogy véletlenül mennyire távol csúsznak egymástól a nap folyamán, hogy Erwin beléütközzön az általános, felhőbe burkolózó álmodozása közben. A fűszeres üvegek, amiket a pulton hagy visszakerülnek a tartójukba. Mosatlan tányérok tisztulnak meg reggelre, általában egy-két sérült darabbal – Erwin feltételezi, hogy a töröttek a szelleme véleményének sajátságos kifejeződése a hanyagságát illetően. Egyik reggel a kísérletezés jegyében egy kevés sarat hoz be a kertből, gondosan elszórja a bejárati ajtó és a konyha között, és amikor visszatér a falusi sétájáról, a kupac eltűnik és az egyértelmű vizuális véleménynyilvánítás jeleként az egyik szék a nappaliban fejre áll.   
De egyetlen egyszer sem erőszakoskodik vele, vagy tesz nyílt kísérletet a megijesztésére. Mindössze tisztaságot és rendet akar a házban, és Erwin talán egy kicsit túlzásba esik.  
Azon kapja magát, hogy egyre többet és többet beszél, akár biztosan tudja, hogy a közelében van, akár nem. Gondosan átrendezi a bútorait, megáll, megismétli, aztán bejelenti, hogy ha tud jobb pozíciót bármelyiknek, szívesen fogadja. Kipakolja a holmijait a különböző kartondobozokból, hangosan mesél fontos és kevésbé fontos dolgokról.  
– Ő itt a volt feleségem – mondja, és bekeretezett fényképet helyez Rene-ről a nappali kisasztalára. – Még mindig barátok vagyunk.  
A kép hirtelen feldől, majd óvatosan visszatelepszik a helyére, mintha egy kíváncsi kéz fektetné vissza.  
– Bárcsak tudnám, hogy szólítsalak – súgja Erwin egy apró mosollyal.  
Aznap este, mikor kilép a zuhanyból a kellemesen párás fürdőszobába, megtorpan és a tükörre mered. Az áttetsző üvegbe karcolva minden betűről a saját alakja verődik vissza, L E V I.  
– Levi – rebegi Erwin, és egy csipetnyi hideg levegő fut végig a csupasz tarkóján.

***

– Egy szellem – mondja Hanji szkeptikusan, mint mindig. Estére jött látogatóba, magával hozva Mikét, Nanabát és egy üveg bort. Erwin képtelen visszafogni magát és felfedi a házban töltött élete furcsa kis titkát. – Komolyan?  
– Nem vagyok őrült – protezsál Erwin. Tudja, hogy igaz, érzi Levi jelentétét valahol a közelben, a kis bizsergető érzést a tudata peremén, de nem látja. Az a gyanúja, Levi pusztán kíváncsi az idegenekre, akiket Erwin beinvitált a házba. – Esküszöm, hogy nem.  
– Biztos – hagyja rá Hanji vigyorogva, ahogy hátradől és önt egy kis bort Erwin poharába. Ez az este a leghidegebb, amivel egész nyáron találkoznak, az első nyoma annak, hogy a többi évszak szárnybontogatva várja, hogy átvegye a porondot. – Ha ez az egész igaz, nem vagy kiakadva?  
Erwin csak mosolyog. – Nem – tódítja. – Nem rosszindulatú. Olyan, mint... elsőre ijesztőnek tűnt... Van egyfajta fekete árnyéka, ami így... szétterül körülötte, akárhol is van--  
– Jaj, istenkém – nyögi Nanaba Mike izmos karjának dőlve.  
– … de sosem tett semmit, amivel ártott volna nekem. Minden, amit csinál az... az, hogy feldobja egy kicsit a helyet. – Erwin kivár, érzi a kételkedést a tekintetekben. – És néha csak úgy cselleng. Úgy tűnik, szereti, amikor beszélek hozzá.  
– Erwin – kezdi Hanji, előredől és megérinti a vállát. – Biztos vagy benne, hogy ez az egész elszigetelődés jót tesz neked?  
– Ó, hagyjál – hessenti el Erwin, ahogy jókedvűen lerázza magáról. – Mi a baj? Talán kicsit őrült vagyok, talán csak kitalálom az egészet, ettől még jó sztori kerekedhet belőle, nem?  
– Akkor erről fog szólni az új könyved? – kérdezi Mike, és Erwin habozik. Egészen mostanáig nem merült fel benne a gondolat, és nem biztos benne, hogy érez ezzel kapcsolatban.  
– Nem tudom – válaszolja végül. – Még azt sem tudom, ki ő, vagy honnan jött. – A torka összeszorul az érzéstől, amit ő sem igazán ért. – Nem tudom, hogy halt meg.  
– Hát – mondja Mike –, utánanézhetek neked. Lennie kell valaminek az irattárban a munkahelyemen.   
Mike munkája az Egyesült Királyság Nyilvános Könyvtárának rendszerénél nem egyszer volt már Erwin segítségére a kutatómunkában, és általában szívesen ajánlkozik, de ezúttal furcsán tolakodónak érzi.  
– Rendben – egyezik bele Erwin idegenkedve. – Minden, amit tudok róla, hogy Levi-nak hívják és egészen fiatalnak tűnik... nem többnek harmincnál, vagy hasonló. És eléggé alacsony.  
– Alacsony – visszhangozza Hanji csücsörítve. – Ez valahol édes. Egy icipici szellem. Erwin figyelmen kívül hagyja, Mike rábólint. – Rendben – mondja. – Átnézem a halálozásokat a környéken, kezdve a ház előző tulajdonosaival.  
– És akkor meglátod, megéri-e elmesélni a történetét – fűzi hozzá Nanaba.  
Erwin kicsit elfordul, ahogy rádöbben, mitől érzi kényelmetlenül magát, itt ez a kis, elveszett élet a házában, egy magányos lélek, akit rajta kívül senki sem képes meghallani és úgy érzi, ilyesminek árat szabni némileg obszcén.  
– Gondolom – helyesel csendesen. – Mindenkinek van mesélésre érdemes története, függetlenül attól, hogy hallja-e bárki más, vagy sem. 

***

A barátai éjfél magasságában távoznak olyan ígéretekkel terhesen, minthogy hamarosan újra együtt lesznek, és Erwin órákkal később az ágyában ébred, leforrázva veszi észre Levi-t az ágy tövében ácsorogni.  
A feketeség, ami általában bevonja és körbeöleli most sokkal kisebb, sokkal inkább olyan, mint egy árnyék vázlata, mint egy folt és Erwin végre tisztán látja.  
Alacsony és csontos, fekete hajú és világos szemű, a vonásai finomak, de beesettek, mintha kimerült lenne. Lassan Erwin felé billenti a fejét, aki látja a szája mozgását, habár nem bukkan hangokra.  
– Szia – mondja Erwin szelíden. – Hallottál mindent korábbról?   
Levi ajkai újra mozdulnak, egyetlen szóra.  
Igen.  
– Jobb lett volna, ha nem?   
Egy szívverésnyi időre a kis szellem arca eltorzul, a szája túl szélesre nyílik, a szemei hatalmasra nőnek és az árnyékok kavargó indákként reszketnek a feje fölött, aztán megint leülepszik és Erwin észreveszi az emberi zavart és bánatot Levi tekintetében.  
Levi megvonja a vállát. A mozdulat darabos, túl lassú, mintha örökké csak merülne. A hasának szorítja a kezeit, mintha rejtegetni próbálna valamit. Erwin elszántan figyeli.  
– Emlékszel rá, mi történt? – kérdezi.  
Levi lenéz az összefűzött kezeire. Erwin úgy érzi, a hálószoba levegője egyre csak hűl, szinte már elviselhetetlen, a fogai összekoccannak és ösztönösen öleli át magát. Olyan, mintha bőre leégne a hideg súlya alatt, mintha minden porcikája és a végtagjai megfagynának, halott feketévé rohadnának, ahogy egészen egyértelműen Levi ujjai is egészen a tenyeréig.  
Kétoldalra engedi a kezeit, így Erwin rálát a lyukra középen, az örökre odafagyott fekete vérre, ami a szökésével a halálához vezetett. Amikor felnéz Levi arcára, még többet lát belőle lecsöpögni az arcán, az orrából és a szájából és Levi olyan tiszta és háborítatlan a sötétben, hogy Erwin kiveheti a csomóba fagyott szempilláit és haját.  
Az arckifejezése elveszett és bizonytalan, és az egész valahogy rosszabb, amikor válaszul megrázza a fejét.  
Nem.  
– Ó – leheli Erwin messze túlmutatva az undoron, inkább megmártózva a könyörületben és bánatban. – Ó, Levi. Sajnálom.  
Levi ajkai lassan mozdulnak és megfoghatatlan, csendes szótagokat formálnak, a szemei kitágulnak az erőfeszítéstől. A sötétség újra körbeöleli, hallani a feszültségét, az arca és a teste körül kavarog, elrejti őt Erwin elől, de végre meghallja, parányi, suttogó hang, jégtől, vértől és rég eltűnt hangszálaktól fuldokló.  
Meséld el nekem, Erwin.  
És egy hirtelen és hullámzó mozdulattal eltűnik. A nyáresti meleg újra belopja magát a szobába. Erwin hosszú mozdulatlanságban ül, a paplan a csípője köré gyűrve, a keze még mindig bizsereg a fagy visszhangjától.  
Megfordul, kihúzza az éjjeliszekrény fiókját, előhúz egy sárga jegyzetfüzetet és ceruzát, amit mindig gondosan kézközelben tart, és írni kezd.

***

Csendesen eltelik egy hónap.  
Erwin minden este vacsora után elmossa a legtöbb edényt, de néhányat a pulton hagy Levi-nak. Amikor végre megjavul az áram, gondosan ügyel rá, hogy csak nappal használja, mivel Levi láthatóan kellemetlenül érzi magát tőle, akár az elektromos interferenciák miatt, akár azért, mert a technika idegen a számára, bármelyik korból is származzon. Időt szán arra, hogy beszéljen Levi-jal lefekvés előtt, aki azután megy oda hozzá, hogy letette a könyvét és csendesen várakozik, hogy megszólítsák.  
Elég nyilvánvaló, hogy életében vonzó karizma lengte körül. A vonásai túlságosan különlegesek ahhoz, hogy átlagosnak legyen nevezhető, de Levi manifesztációja egyre tisztábbá és élesebbé növekszik, elszabadul a sötétségburoktól és Erwin kiszúrja a sajátságos báját, vonzalmát, kecsét és valami kellemesre bukkan még Levi jellenlegi állapotában is. Vannak pillanatok, késő esték, amikor egészen megfeledkezik róla, hogy Levi nem hús-vér, hogy képtelen az érintésre és érinthetetlen; egyszeriben emeli a kezét, hogy félresöpörje a sötét hajat a homlokából, Levi mozzanatlanul tűri, az arckifejezése kifürkészhetetlen, mikor Erwin ujjai úgy siklanak át rajta, akár a fátyolködön.   
– Sajnálom – mondja Erwin több mint elgyötörten, de Levi megrázza a fejét, és egy pillanattal később valami enyhe, hideg érintést érez az arcán, olyat mint egy suttogás. Némileg reszket, de nem a váratlan érintéstől és úgy látszik, Levi ugyanúgy érzi, mert az érintés átmozdul az arca másik oldalára, aztán a hajába, láthatatlan ujjak fésülik át a borzas szőkeséget.  
Mikor Erwin kinyitja a szemeit, Levi arca nagyon közel van az övéhez, erősen koncentrál arra, amit csinál és ismerős csodálkozás ül a szemeiben. Emlékei szerint ez az első alkalom, döbben rá Erwin, hogy Levi bármiféle emberi melegséget tapasztal.  
– Megérintenélek, Levi – állítja egy kicsit vakmerően –, ha tudnálak.  
Levi rápillant, zavart és bizonytalan, aztán, az első alkalommal, elmosolyodik.   
A mosolya apró, természeténél fogva szabadkozó, de Erwin biztos benne, hogy színt lát felfutni Levi arcán, az élő, vörös vér leghalványabb nyomát.  
Beleveszik a kissé kavargó, fekete ködbe, és Erwin hűvös érintést érez az ajkai körül, puhát és furcsán édeset, egy várakozó csókvisszhangot.   
Aznap éjjel Erwin vele álmodik, a kipirult és magabiztos, élő férfival, fekete hajú és bájos, aki ritkán mosolyog, a melegségét és az érzelmeit a tekintetében hordozza; magukról, kettesben vannak a házon túli erdőben, kényelmesen összebújnak egy pokróc alatt egy hatalmas, élő kőrisfa árnyékos tövében. A levegő hűvös és kellemes. Levi kicsi, de az ölelése erős, a feje súlya Erwin vállán meleg és üdvözítő.   
– Hamarosan itt a tél – mondja Levi, álmában a hangja nyugodt és sima. Tökéletesen belesimul Erwin érintésébe, mintha egy kirakós darabjai lennének, amik kiegészítik egymást. – Nem csinálhatjuk ezt sokáig.   
– Akkor – kezdi Erwin, mintha ez lenne a világon a legtermészetesebb –, ki kell élveznünk, amíg tart, nemigaz?  
Amikor felébred, leginkább a fára emlékszik, de az emlékeiben csontvázszerű és kopár, az ágai fekete, karmos sziluettek a téli holdfényben, a halott törzs ürege sötét átjáró egy olyan cél felé, amit nem akar elérni. 

***

Ő az?, kérdezi Mike e-mailjének tárgya, a levél mindössze egy szemcsés, régi újságcikk.  
HELYI ÚTONÁLLÓ MEGSZÖKIK A BÖRTÖNBŐL, írja, a dátum 1876. január 26. A szalagcím alatt Levi fényképe mered rá kissé homályosan, de minden részletében ismerősen, a barnává és feketévé kopott árnyalatai ellenére is. Erwint szokatlan üresség járja át, egy része azt várta, Mike nem jár szerencsével, vagy legalábbis reménykedett benne, de az arc a fényképen kétségtelenül Levi-é, és Erwin hátradől a székén, ahogy elveszik a következő lépésben.   
– Tudom, ki vagy – közli hangosan. – De még mindig nem tudom, mi történt.  
Nem érzi a válasz hideg fuvallatát, mint általában, amikor Levi tudatni akarja vele, hogy ott van és figyel, helyette visszakúsznak hozzá az emlékek a fáról. Nehéznek érzi a gyomrát, ahogy megrohamozzák a halott ágak fekete égboltot kaparászó képei. Van ott valami lényeges, ami fölött átsiklik.  
Igen, válaszolja Mike üzenetére, és mivel nem tud mást mondani, hozzáteszi, kösz. Lecsukja a laptopot és felkel, ebben a pillanatban úgy érzi, egyedül van a házban és most így a legjobb. Belelép a cipőjébe és elindul, keresztül a kerten, át az öreg, törött kerítésen, a fák sokaságán a birtok határa felé.  
A törzsek vastagságából és a görcsök kuszaságából megmondja, hogy mennyire öregek ezek a fák. Nyári bogáréletekről duruzsolnak, barátságos madárdalt visszhangoznak és az élő, zöld növényzet minden oldalról köré furakodik. Tudja, hogy a poros út nincs messze, kelet felé, és ahogy sétál, a lábai automatikusan elkerülik a köveket és rögöket, elképzeli a fákat télen, csupaszon, halottan és sötéten, a csizmái alatt ropogó havat és a vadászó vérebek távoli csaholását. Rezes szagot érez és vérízt képzel, amikor rádöbben, hogy lehunyta a szemeit, a teste pontosan tudja, merre kell mennie.  
Az öreg kőris még mindig áll, a virágzó bogáncscsomók félig elrejtik, szürke alakja élesen kiemelkedik zöld szomszédai közül. Erwin megáll és hosszan figyeli. A hátán és a vállain érzi a nyári nap melegét és a tél hideg, fagyos harapását az arcán.  
Előre lép, és félretolja a bokrokat.  
Az üreg bejáratát állva könnyű eltéveszteni, az erdő talaja enyhén emelkedik, itt árnyékba veszik. Erwin letérdel, egyik kezét a törzsnek támasztja, valamiféle állati lakó után hallgatózik és amikor nem talál semmit, előrehajolva bedugja a fejét.   
Nehéz lett volna észrevenni a bejáratot, gondolja ismét, ahogy hipnotikusan mered lefelé, hacsak nem kúsztál már.  
A kis test az üregben nem több már, mint szeplőtlen csontváz néhány ragaszkodó ruhadarabbal. Térdek a mellkashoz húzva, csontos kezek összekulcsolva ott, ahol egyszer a gyomortájéka lehetett. A koponya bágyadt emelkedéssel pihen a törzs belső falán, mintha a tulajdonosa elszenderedett és soha nem ébredt volna fel többé.  
– Levi – suttogja Erwin, ahogy ujjbegyeivel végigszánt a sima csontokon. Az emlék meglepi, nem a sajátja, de ugyanúgy jelen van benne, mintha itt raktározták volna el a hosszú évek, várva, hogy jöjjön valaki, aki a helyére illeszti.

Tudja, hogy túl erősen vérzik, de nincs ideje megállítani a terjedést. A szúrt seb mély, végzetes, de ha újra elkapják, sokkal rosszabb sors vár rá. A fák felé biceg, a lába belesüpped a latyakba, minden lépéssel elzuhan, míg végül feladja és kúszik. Kegyelemként gondol arra, hogy a teste elég dermedt ahhoz, hogy ne érezzen túl sok fájdalmat. Amikor észreveszi az üreg bejáratát a fában, habozás nélkül felé vonszolja magát, hosszú, sötét sávokat hagyva az erdő érintetlen, fehér talaján.  
Az üreg csak úgy elég nagy, ha összehúzza magát, a mellkasához emeli a remegő lábait, hogy megmentsen valamennyi melegséget. A haja ropog a fagytól. Csak az ujjai és az orra fájnak igazán, amikor lepillant a kezeire, tompa döbbenet járja át, mennyire elfeketedtek.   
Arra gondol, hogy aludni szeretne. Jobban fogja érezni magát, ha alszik egyet. Biztosra veszi, hogy a teste felmelegíti magát ezen a szűk helyen és, ha egyszer felébred, eldönti, mihez kezdjen. Figyeli, ahogy a hó elválik és halmokba gyűlik az üreg bejáratánál bezárva őt, és még arra gondol, legalább ez megnehezíti, hogy rábukkanjanak.

Az emlék elhalványul, de Erwin nem húzódik el. Ott marad ahol van, Levi rég elfeledett koponyájával a keze alatt, csendes némaságban zokogva. 

***

A paradicsompalántákhoz közeli talaj a legpuhább és legkönnyebben munkálható. Erwin csendben dolgozik, a tudattal, hogy ez egyszer még bajba sodorhatja, de nem érdekli.  
Mikor a gödör elég mély, felemeli a kis csontvázat a legkevésbé szeretett pulcsijából rögtönzött hordágyról és bemászik a résbe, hogy óvatosan az aljára engedje. Túlságosan fél, hogy teljesen összetöri, ha megpróbálja újrarendezni, szóval ebben a szomorú magzatpózban marad, örökké próbálva harcolni a végzetes hideggel. De a föld itt napmeleg és termékeny, Erwin tudja és arra gondol, még ha Levi nem igazán érezheti is, csakis jót tehet neki.  
– Most már szabad lehetsz – mormolja, még utoljára megérintve a fehér homlokot. – Azt hiszem, hiányozni fogsz.  
A nap lenyugszik, mire újra feltölti a gödröt, de nem kapkod a munkával. Szelíden kiemeli a kis kőriscsemetét a cserépből, és szépen beemeli a résbe, amit Levi sírhalmán hagyott. A kezeit a törékeny kis törzs köré fonja, olyan vastagon simítja el fölötte a földet ahogy csak tudja, igyekszik biztosítani, hogy a gyökerek olyan mélyre nőjenek és nyúljanak, amennyire csak lehetséges. Hallotta valahol, hogy fát ültetni egy szeretett személy sírjára erős védelmet biztosít a kertnek és reméli, hogy igaz. Levi legalább egy kicsit vele maradna.   
A nap teljesen lehanyatlik mire végez, érzi a közelgő ősz bágyadt, hideg fuvallatát. Bemegy a házba, de nem kapcsolja fel a villanyokat, helyette meggyújtja az ajtó mellett hagyott lámpást. Félúton jár a nappali felé, mikor rájön, hogy elfelejtette levenni a cipőjét, visszafordulva meglátja a sárnyomokat és felnevet, kicsit gyámoltalanul, kicsit melankolikusan és úgy dönt, majd csak reggel küzd meg velük.   
Nehezen alszik, mintha a lelkére valami valós, kitapintható súly telepedne. Semmilyen hang nem ébreszti fel az éjjel.

***

Amikor reggel felébred, felmarkolja a sárga jegyzetfüzetet az éjjeliszekrényről, lesétál a földszintre és egy csésze kávéval a konyhaasztalhoz telepszik.  
Azt írja:  
Egyszer volt egy tolvaj, aki igazán távol került hazulról. Az otthoni édes nyarak vágya egy pillanatra sem apadt benne, még a legkeményebb angol teleken sem.  
Hirtelen puha földszórás csorog végig a papíron, Erwin kezének éle végigsiklik rajta, elkenve kicsit a tintát. Meglepetten és riadtan kapja fel a fejét.  
– Remélem, nem megszabadulni próbáltál tőlem – mondja Levi, a hangja tisztán cseng, akár a reggeli harangszó, az alakja áttetsző, de a fekete, forrongó felhőtől szabad. Nem mosolyog, de Erwin kiolvassa a tekintetéből a meleg élvezetet, éppen úgy, mint álmában. – Nagyon csalódott lennék.  
– Nem – feleli Erwin egy pillanattal később, döbbenet és valódi öröm szivárgó hullámaiban fuldokolva. – Persze, hogy nem.  
– Jó – helyesel Levi, és az egyik szék az asztal mellől magától mozdul; egyhangúan ücsörög, aztán kinyúl és a kezét Erwinére préseli. A súlya elenyésző, de valóságos, gondolja Erwin, noha még mindig látja a saját ujjait Levi-on keresztül.  
– Hadd meséljem el – mondja Levi –, hogy hol születtem. Kezdheted onnan.


End file.
